Cuffed
by redsandman99
Summary: Set post Raw 5/25/15. Roman's birthday still has a couple of hours left and Dean's got one last thing from the cops to put to use.


**A/N:** So I was actually in the process of writing a little Ambreigns thing when Raw aired and the whole Dean getting arrested before coming back dressed like a cop thing happened. And then what I had been working on went out the window in favor of this. So here we are.

* * *

"I can't believe you got arrested on my birthday." Even as he tried to make himself sound exasperated, Roman couldn't do much to hide the smile that was still plastered on his face. Raw had ended and he and Dean were walking through the hotel hallways to get to their room. The other members of the roster had already taken off for the next town. That was probably what they should have done. But with as busy as they had been today, Dean had insisted that the traveling could wait until morning. The night of his birthday wasn't going to be spent trapped in a car. It was an occasion that deserved a proper celebration. Roman had gone along with that logic happily enough. He had absolutely no idea what Dean had in mind, but he trusted the fact that it would be good. "I thought you said you'd behave."

Dean snorted loudly. "Come on Ro. You know I never make such promises." He adjusted the police hat on his head, which was the only part of his uniform that he still had left (as far as Roman knew anyway). The jacket had been left on the arena floor and a couple of guys from the ring crew had grabbed the nightsticks from off the mat. Where those were going to end up Roman didn't know. Giving them back to the police was probably the better procedure, though it wouldn't surprise him if they just ended up under the ring at future shows. The philosophy seemed to be that were never enough weapons under there.

"I remember you saying you would though."

"I said I would think about it. Not the same thing." Dean stopped in front of their door and reached into his pocket. A frown crossed his face as he tried to dig his hand in deeper. "Oh come on." He stuck his other hand in the other pocket and started digging through it.

"You lost the key card didn't you?" Roman tried once again to sound exasperated and once again failed completely.

"No!" Dean was lying. Roman knew it, and judging from the way Dean's face flushed, he knew that Roman knew it. "I just um...give me a minute." He took his hands out so he could slide them in his back pocket. "Oh crap."

"It's in the police jacket isn't it?"

"...Maybe." Dean held a hand out. "Give me your key and close your eyes."

Roman frowned. "Why?"

"Because I got a surprise for you mother fucker." Dean decided to not wait and shoved his hand right in Roman's pocket. He pulled out the key card and gave him a stern look. "Close your eyes. No peeking."

Roman did what he was told, even going as far to put a hand over his eyes to ensure he couldn't peek at all. He heard the door open and felt Dean grabbing him by the hand. He let himself be led into the room, keeping quiet until he heard the door shut behind them. "Can I look now?"

"No," Dean replied. "I need a minute."

Roman held back a sigh and kept his hand over his eyes. He heard Dean rummaging around through the room, muttering something under his breath the whole time. It was tempting to sneak a look, but he didn't. If Dean wanted to surprise him then he would get surprised.

"Okay. You can look now."

Roman dropped his hand down and opened his eye. Dean was standing just a couple of feet away from him, holding a single chocolate cupcake with a giant heaping of white frosting smeared haphazardly on it. A single lit candle was stuck in the middle of it as well. "Ooooh…"

"I uh, had more but the container got knocked over," Dean explained as he winced sheepishly. "This is the only one that didn't fall out and touch the sidewalk." He turned it all around so the frosting could be inspected. "I had to kind of fix it up, but it should still be good."

"I'm sure it is." Roman took the cupcake from him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

Dean just grinned. "Better blow out the candle. Don't want it to burn this whole place down."

"How is this one little flame gonna burn down an entire hotel?"

"You'd be surprise how crafty fire is." Dean gave Roman a completely serious look. "Only you can prevent hotel fires Roman."

Roman threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm being serious here!"

"I know." Roman got himself back under control so he could blow out the candle. The instant the flame was gone he pulled the candle out and tossed it aside so he could take the first bite.

"It's not gross right?" Dean asked. "It looked good or whatever at the store."

"It's good." Roman offered it up for Dean to take a bite. "Try it."

"But it's yours."

"And I'll feel like an asshole if I don't share. Now take a bite." Roman all but shoved the cupcake into Dean's mouth. "It's my birthday. You have to listen to me."

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Dean rolled his eyes but still took the bite all the same. He chewed it thoughtfully, nodding as he found that it still tasted good. "So uh, you make a wish or whatever?"

"Maybe."

"You gonna tell me?"

"You're not supposed to share those things man. It like, makes them not come true."

"Oh come on." Dean looked at him in exasperation. "Just tell me."

Roman smirked and didn't say anything at first. Instead he went to the table by the window, setting the cupcake down for it to be eaten later. "Well…" his voice trailed off as he came back to Dean. "I guess I could tell you." He reached past the waistband of Dean's jeans and let his fingers wrap around the cold metal device he knew would be there. "Or I could show you." He pulled out the handcuffs and let them dangle in front of Dean's face. "When you steal from the cops you really go all out don't you?"

"Steal is a bit of a strong word." Dean grinned at him, looking all too proud of himself. "Besides, it's not like they don't have like a hundred of these things laying around. They're not gonna notice this pair." He hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and wagged his eyebrows. "So those were your wish? I love it when you get all kinky on me."

"Well what can I say? You in handcuffs does something to me." Roman tried snag Dean by the wrist, but Dean jumped back.

"Ohhh no no no. I didn't bring those for me to wear. I've been there and done that today." His eyes looked back and forth between the cuffs and Roman's face, a predatory gleam starting to shine through in his blue orbs. "You on the other hand -"

"You gotta be kidding." Roman cut him off quickly, doing so mostly to save some kind of face. The thought of being bound and at Dean's mercy actually did turn him on immensely. He just couldn't run around admitting that. Dean would be an insufferable little shit about it if he did.

"Oh come on Ro." Dean took a step forward, his grin more of a smirk now. "It'll be fun."

"Be more fun with you in the cuffs."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Dean grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Roman kissed him back, the hand not holding the handcuffs gripping Dean's shirt in return. It was a brutal, sloppy kiss - teeth clicked together, noses smashed against each other, tongues nearly choked them as they were shoved down the other's throat. They stumbled to the bed, their hands trying to get rid of their clothes as they went. Their shirts ended up on the floor before they fell on the mattress, Roman's completely ripped in half because Dean couldn't be patient and wait for him to lift his arms up. Roman almost said something but didn't. He'd do it later. For now he tried to get himself on top of Dean so he could get the handcuffs on him. It wasn't an attempt that had any sort of success. Between Dean's own determination and his secretly actually liking the idea, he found himself with his arms up above his head, his wrists secured to the headboard by the heavy metal cuffs.

"There we are," Dean said gleefully. He was straddling Roman's hips, his eyes taking the time to drink in the sight of Roman in this position. His hat had fallen off during their scuffle but it didn't seem like he had noticed yet.

"I feel like we should negotiate this." Roman arched his hips up, trying to create some friction between his groin and Dean's ass.

"I don't negotiate with my prisoners." Dean placed his hands flat against Roman's stomach and started to rub up and down his torso slowly.

"Oh come on. Make an exception for me."

"Nope." Dean leaned forward and started nipping gently right above Roman's collarbone. "Not unless you beg."

Well that wasn't going to happen. Roman wasn't that far gone yet. He closed his mouth tightly and gave Dean a defiant look. Dean only grinned at him, beyond pleased at the reaction. There was nothing more than he liked than a challenge.

"Have it your way then." Dean moved off of Roman so he could unbutton his jeans. He slid off to the foot of the bed and yanked on them impatiently, not even waiting for Roman to lift his hips. He got them off along with Roman's shoes. His socks followed and Dean started to reach forward for Roman's boxers. Roman had his hips lifted, Dean's fingertips were right there...and then he stopped. He fucking stopped and Roman barely held back a noise of frustration.

"Down boy." Dean climbed back on to the bed, moving Roman's legs apart so he could be in between them. He forced Roman's hips back down before resting the palm of his hand over Roman's groin. "What do we have here?" He rubbed Roman through his boxers, earning a loud groan from the bound man. "Hmmm. Feels like a weapon to me."

"Oh my fucking god Dean." Roman rolled his eyes as he arched up towards Dean's hand.

"What?"

"That's so fucking corny."

"Yeah well, you're still begging me to touch you, so who gives a shit?"

"I am not begging."

"Begging doesn't always have to be done with words Ro." Dean rubbed his hand harder, squeezing Roman's hardening cock through the cotton material.

Roman had no argument to give there. Dean wasn't wrong. Not with the way he was desperately trying to grind his groin against his hand. "Fuck…" a shaky sigh escaped him as he spoke. "Dean...just...come on."

Dean smirked and took his hand away. His fingers found the waistband of Roman's boxers and those were quickly pulled off as well. Roman shivered and pulled at the handcuffs. Being the one restrained was one thing, but what he found to be really unfair was the fact that he was the only one fully naked.

Dean crawled up until he was completely hovering over Roman's prone body. His lips found Roman's neck, leaving a trail of slow, light kisses along it. His fingers trailed downwards, just barely stroking the length of Roman's cock. It was so not fair. It really wasn't. Roman couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him as he arched up against Dean's body. He needed more. God he needed more.

"I fucking love you like this." Dean's mouth was right by his ear now, his breath hot and his voice raspy. "Do you have any fucking idea how glorious you look?" He nipped at Roman's earlobe. "You should fucking see yourself. I should take a fucking picture."

"Or you could shut up and fuck me already." Roman narrowed his eyes and settled his expression into the same one Dean would be giving him if their roles were reversed.

"And miss out on you squirming?" Dean laughed and shook his head. "No way."

Roman groaned as Dean crawled off of him once again. "Come on!" He watched Dean go over to his bag, squirming against the mattress the whole time. "This is like mutiny and shit."

"Mutiny?" Dean stopped to glare at him. "First of all, that's my line. That's my line because you are the only one around here that commits that shit. And second of all...I actually don't have a second point, so never mind." He unzipped the bag and dug through it, pulling out the bottle of lube that had gotten shoved down near the bottom. "There we are." He came back over to the bed, making sure to go as slow as possible.

"You are such an asshole." Roman watched Dean put the lube on the foot of the bed before undoing his jeans. He swallowed hard, his breath catching as the other man pushed off his jeans and his boxers at once. He wasn't alone in being naked, but he hadn't thought about only getting to look and not touch. It was horrifically unfair.

Dean climbed back on the bed, his hand bringing the bottle of lube up more so it wouldn't fall. He put one hand on Roman's hips and wrapped the other around Roman's cock, giving it a few strokes before ducking his head down and swiping his tongue across the slit.

"Fuck!" Roman tried to buck his hips up, groaning when Dean's grip tightened. "Dean...fuck…"

Dean wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it lightly. He stroked the rest of the length torturously slow. Roman tried to choke back his whimper. He wasn't going to beg for more. He wouldn't let him do it.

The hand around his shaft moved to his thigh as Dean took more into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction around his cock. His tongue moved along the underside, the tip of it lightly tracing the vein that ran along it. The sounds Roman had been trying to hold back started to escape him. He couldn't help it. Dean's mouth felt too damn good. He kept his eyes trained on the younger man, loving the way his lips looked wrapped around his cock. "Fuck….jesus fucking christ Dean."

Dean moved his mouth away and dropped it down to his balls. He sucked on one at a time, moving a hand back around his cock to stroke it. Roman let his head drop back to the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut. He bit down on his lower lip, not trusting himself to speak.

The sound of the cap being taken off the lube went right past him. It wasn't until he felt one of Dean's slicked up fingers sliding inside of him that he realized it had been opened. He opened his eyes, an almost embarrassingly loud moan escaping him as he looked back down at Dean. Dean's mouth was back around his cock, his head bobbing faster as he continued to slowly move one finger inside of him. "Dean...fuck!" Roman moaned again as a second finger slid inside him. He felt Dean's fingers crook, the long digits grazing his prostate. "Dean...fuck…"

"Come on Ro." Dean's hand once again replaced his mouth so he could talk. He stroked him slowly but firmly, giving him enough contact to keep his head spinning without letting him anywhere close to a release. "Beg me."

Roman shook his head, though in reality, his will was totally breaking.

"Come onnnn Ro." Dean wasn't fooled for a second. "You know you want to." He slipped a third finger into Roman and stroked his cock a little faster.

"I...fuck! Dean come on. Please just...fuck...fuck me...god damn it I'm gonna fucking kick your ass if you don't fuck me right now." The threat didn't sound anywhere near as aggressive as he tried to make it. It didn't help that they both knew he couldn't begin to back it up. The cuffs weren't the usual cheap as shit ones Dean grabbed from rather questionable sex shops. They were the real deal. He wasn't going anywhere.

"So fucking bossy." Dean stopped stroking him while his fingers slowed to a near stop. "I think you should ask nicely.

Oh yeah, Roman was going to fucking murder him when he got out of these cuffs. "Please?"

"Do you need me to fuck you Roman?"

"Yes god damn it!" Roman felt his face flush but he tried to ignore it. It was one hundred percent true. He felt like he was about to go out of his mind if Dean didn't do it already.

The admission was enough for Dean. He slipped his fingers out of Roman and grabbed the bottle of lube once again. He poured a large amount in the palm of his hand before coating his own cock with it. He wiped the excess off on to the blanket before moving over Roman. He kissed him as he slid inside, the both of them groaning at the feeling. Dean stilled once he was all the way in, focusing on their kiss as he let Roman adjust around his length. Roman kissed him back eagerly, his mind trying to will any discomfort he felt away. It wasn't all that often he was in this position. They used to switch more often, but in the past several months he had usually been the one on top. It wasn't something they had ever really discussed; he hadn't even given it much thought until that very second. Maybe it didn't actually mean anything. Or maybe it did. He didn't know. He filed the observation away in the back of his brain. He could bring it up later. For now he focused on how full he felt with Dean inside him. He focused how his body shivered as Dean kept kissing him. He focused on how fucking hard he was. It was nearly driving him crazy.

A shift of his hips and a desperate murmur told Dean he could move. He did so slowly, his kisses trailing from Roman's lips to his jaw before going down to his neck. Roman closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning softly every time Dean thrusted back in. His legs moved up a bit, bending at the knees and squeezing them against Dean's hips. He didn't try to wrap them around Dean's waist. He had too much leg while Dean had no goddamn waist to speak of. How he managed that Roman didn't know. It was ridiculous though. He knew that much.

"So fucking perfect." Dean spoke the words against his neck. He moved his hips faster, his hands moving across every inch of Roman's body that they could. "I love you so fucking much."

What came out of Roman's mouth was supposed to be a reciprocation of those feelings. It really was. But somewhere between his brain and his mouth his ability to really talk got lost and all that came out was a jumbled word salad instead. Despite the jumbled mess he had made of the English language though, he still felt Dean smiling against his neck. The message had been received anyway.

Dean's kisses kept moving all across his neck. Little bites mixed right in, meaning there would be a bunch of bruises they'd have to cover up before Smackdown. His hands were still moving all over Roman, making goose bumps rise up all over his skin. Roman whimpered and arched up towards him. Being at Dean's mercy was hot, though he still wished he could wrap his arms around him and hold him close. He wished he could thread his fingers through his hair and force his head back and kiss him. But he couldn't. The most he could do was keep arching himself up, making his painfully hard cock rub against Dean's stomach.

"Fucking goddamn Ro." Dean's hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Roman's shaft. "Feel so fucking good." He started stroking, not quite managing to match the strokes with his thrusts. The way his thumb teased the head every time it moved up though made Roman forget all about that.

"Dean…" Roman groaned as Dean's thrusts became faster. Pleasure was coursing through him, making him feel light headed. He was so close. He was so fucking close. "Dean." He turned his head and tried to kiss the other man, only getting his lips on the mop of dirty blonde hair. "Dean I….fuck!"

Dean smirked against his skin before sinking his teeth down into his shoulder. His hand stroked Roman faster as he thrusted harder. No rhythm existed between the two actions but that still didn't matter. Roman felt the muscles in his stomach tightened before the relief came, his release spilling between their bodies. He closed his eyes, moaning something that he hoped remotely sounded like Dean's name. Dean took his mouth off his shoulder and put it against his ear, muttering all kinds of filth as his release followed.

Movements stilled, Dean's hand moving away from Roman's now oversensitive length. Roman kept his eyes shut, taking slow, deep breaths to try to get his pounding heart back under control. It wasn't until he felt Dean pressing kisses all over his face that he opened his eyes again. He found Dean grinning down at him and he smiled back, surging his head up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good birthday?"

"Mhm." Roman kissed him again before tugging on the handcuffs. "Get me out of these things. I wanna shower."

"You got it." Dean rolled off of him and went to his jeans. He picked them up and reached into his pocket, his face falling into a horrified expression. "Oh no…"

"What?" Roman felt his eyes nearly bug out of his head. "Did you lose them? Dean oh my god. Tell me you didn't fucking lose them."

"Well…"

"DEAN!"

Dean threw back his head and laughed, pulling the keys out of the pocket and holding them up happily. "Gotcha."

Roman let out a short sigh of relief before glaring at him. "You're such a fucking asshole"

"Oh I know."

"I'm so getting you for that shit."

Dean grinned. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
